Song of Silence
by Cloudystorm123
Summary: This story follows the rules, don't get your panties up in a bunch! You will have to see what it's about, but the main characters are Sparrow Solara and Robert Evlo. The end.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first real story up on fanfiction, so please no flames. I would love some constuctive criticism, though! So, I hope you like it!

-2 years ago(13 years old)-

'Beep, Beep, Beep!' The alarm clock blares out a warning; I need to get up. My average size bed, bought by meager

Peacekeeper earnings, shakes with the electric clock. Even though my father has been a Peacekeeper since I was born, I still won't see him for another 8 years because I'm 13. My mom is in District 1, promoting a special shampoo. Finally, I have the house to myself!  
I yawn and get up. The button to order food is in the other room so I walk up to it. My still blurry mind craves pancakes. After I finish, I walk into the living room. My father's gun lays on the windowsill. It looks so dangerous, a small brown pistol with a red

trigger. When I pick it up, it purrs and I point it at a window, just kidding around. My pinky taps the trigger, knowing it won't shoot.

'Bang!' A woman falls to the ground, dead. I jump back, horrified at what I have done. Two Peacekeepers storm the house

and grab my arms, twisting them. They wear horrid puke-green suits and carry holster guns.  
"What the hell did you just do?", the taller one slowly spits out.

"I was just-" I try to talk when the chubbier one cuts me off.

"That's enough. Do you realize that was Vezia Armigon? She was the president's friend and a Gamemaker!" He seems almost worried for me.  
"Let it explain.", the taller one coldly orders.

"My mother's in District 1 and my father's a Peacekeeper. I was just pretending. The trigger must be broken; I only tapped it!", I manage to stutter.

"Yeah, sure. I'd suggest using your tongue the right way before we cut it out. Into the car, Corro!", he barks.

The chubbier one, Corro, steers me into a truck and locks the doors. The Peacekeepers jump into the front of the armored truck.  
Although the president's main control base is only 11 minutes away, it feels like the longest millenium ever. Once we arrive, I

am shoved into a hallway filled with officials.

"Hey girlie, have fun? Good!", a Peacekeeper jeers. He's drunk.

I am about to shout something back when a saering pain erupts in my arm and everything goes black.

Yay! Finally done! Okay, the next chapter will be up by at least tomorrow! Also, if you have any questions about the story, just PM me. Don't forget to review!


	2. Surgery

bzzzzzz! Suddenly I feel an electric shock and can open my eyes again. As I try to move, I feel another shock from whatever I'm on. Every 5 seconds, I move my head an inch, which leads to tiny little shocks that I can deal with. My head is almost to the

side when a burly Peacekeeper walks in and puts a tape in a white box I didn't see before. The ceiling above me suddenly has a picture on

it and blares to life. The "screen" shows a picture of me staring at the ceiling, still under the morphling shot. I am only wearing a nightgown,

barely enough to cover the underwear onscreen. It flashes to a reporter, who says," A horror has ocurred among us today. A young girl

has killed beloved Vezia Armigon, Gamemaker and friend, at 9:11 a.m. this morning." Corro walks to the reporter and whispers into his ear.

"Yes,yes. It was a supposed "accident". He then tells us that court was already decided. 1 vote for release, 10 for execution, and 12 for an

Avox. "the reporter speaks again, She will become an Avox on the main square once the doctors deem her fit for the surgery."

Once the video dies, some wires on my wrists and ankles tighten. They will not allow me to budge at all; even breathing is

difficult. All I can think about is how singing was my entire life, and now they've found a way to take that away too.

I lay there for about an hour before 2 Peacekeepers stride in and pick up my table, myself including. I guess it is sort of like

a plastic platter. Once they have me on a freaky looking machine that they can roll outside I let out a blood-curdling scream. One goes,

"Nice try, kid." The other stays stony silent. We all walk or are wheeled onto a bright plaza in front of the president's base. The Capitol

weathermen must want everyone to see whatever is going to happen. President Snow walks up to me and stands by my head as the

machine is tilted. Now I am facing the side of the plaza, almost standing up but held down by wires.

"Hello, Panem! (crowd cheers) I assume you have all heard the horrifying story about Vezia and her 15-year-old murderer!

Now, I assume you all believe we should avenge her death! (more cheers)" President Snow steps back as another man walks up, this time

a young brunette. He shows Panem his freaky orange toolbox and smiles. A hand slips out of his pocket, holding a black blindfold. It

slips the blindfold over my eyes.

The crowd cheers more as I feel the surgeon put a brace on my stomach and head, so I cannot move anything at all. He

puts a sharp blade into my tongue, but does not cut it off. A simple tube is driven into the hole and he removes the blindfold. "Well, that's

that!" and he starts to walk away.

President Snow rushes to him and whispers something. "Her tongue was not cut all the way out because she is property of

Master Robert Evlon, who would not like her to be visually damaged." The surgeon says and walks away.

"At least she won't be giving Robert any back talk! (crowd cheers) Good-bye Panem and stay prosperous!" President

Snow manages to save the show, upbeat.

The Peacekeepers roll my bed into the original room. One gives me a halfway sorry look, but walks out.

Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter, please review! If you want a character in here, I would be happy to. Just PM me, but please review too! I really like music, as Sparrow does. Look up the song "People like us" by Kelly Clarkson, it sounds like Peeta singing to Katniss about the Rebellion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, fellow awesome people of fanfiction! I am so sorry, but I really don't have the inspiration for this story anymore. :c I am so sosososo sorry. This story is up for adoption, if anyone wants it. Just PM me if you want to continue it or you are mad. Also, please submit a tribute for my other story. Until next time, Cloudy 


End file.
